Shaggy
Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! is the tenth incarnation of Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo series of Saturday morning cartoons. It debuted on September 23, 2006 and ran on The CW on Saturday mornings. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Cosgrove Hall Films was the last cartoon series produced by co-creator, Joseph Barbera. The second season premiered on Teletoon in Canada on September 6th, 2008 at 8:30 a.m., and is also available online at The Kid's WB Online. Synopsis The premise of the show revolves around the fact that Shaggy's incredibly rich Uncle Albert Shaggleford disappears and names Shaggy as his sole heir for an inheritance. With the help of the inheritance, Shaggy has upgraded the Mystery Machine so that it now has the ability to transform itself into a number of other different vehicles, like the Hotdog Making Machine. Dr. Albert Shaggleford had made some enemies before disappearing. Among the most dangerous is the archetypal evil genius and technology pirate out to take over the world and or become immortal; Dr. Phineus Phibes (who gets his name from the villain The Abominable Dr. Phibes). Dr. Phibes recruits various sidekicks and minions to help him with his plans, among them Dr. Trebla. It appears that the supposedly-late Dr. Shaggleford was, beyond being rich, an inventor in his own right, and his clueless young heir is now in possession of some very interesting nanotechnology. The top secret nanotech formula has been mixed in with Scooby Snacks, which, when eaten, cause a variety of day-saving side effects. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo have a mission: armed with an updated Mystery Machine, a loyal robot servant named Robi, their new riches, and the new and improved Scooby Snacks, they must stop the evil plans of Phineas Phibes and save the world. In episode 2, Shaggy upgrades the Mystery Machine from its original form, to a high-tech transforming vehicle. However, it usually transforms into machines inappropriate for the tasks at hand (however, in episode 11, it does transform into vehicles appropriate to finish the Polar Bear 3000). In their spare time, Shaggy and Scooby are fans of the show Chefs of Steel, the famous mystery solver Chad Chatington, and the giant monster-fighting robot named Badgerly, the Adverb. Episode Guide See main article "Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! episode list Cast *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Agent #3, Agent #13, Menace, Fred Jones *Scott Menville - Shaggy Rogers, Dr. Trebla, Agent 4, *Jeff Bennett - Dr. Phineus Phibes, Agent #2, Rick, Mr. Invisible *Jim Meskimen - Robi, Agent #1, Agent #7, Mark *Casey Kasem - Dr. Albert Shaggleford *Sound effects - Agent #5 *Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake *John DiMaggio - Bruce *Jean Kasem - Cat Lady *Mindy Cohn - Velma Dinkley Production The characters have been re-designed to look like animated versions of how they appeared in the live-action film Scooby-Doo; Scooby is drawn with dots for eyes. It is the third show in the Scooby-Doo series, after A Pup Named Scooby-Doo and What's New, Scooby-Doo? that is not animated or drawn in the usual Hanna-Barbera style. Fred, Daphne and Velma, play incidental roles as Shaggy's friends, but are not inloved in the cases. This is also the first series in which Casey Kasem does not voice Shaggy, but is instead done by Scott Menville, although Scott Innes or Billy West portrayed the character in many of the Scooby-Doo animated movies made for television or home video. However, in this series, Kasem does voice Shaggy's rich on the run, Uncle Albert. Another noticeable difference is that Shaggy now wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a green strip across the middle and green sleeves instead of his trademark green t-shirt. In addition, Shaggy and Scooby's cowardice tendencies have been reduced to some extent. Much like the short lived "The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo", on ABC in 1985. this show too had actual ghosts and monsters rather than the usual crooks masquerading as ghosts and monsters series. Fred, Daphne and Velma still make occasional appearances but do not assist in any missions. They only appear in two episodes of season one. Fred and Daphne appear as a cameo and silent in one season two episode when they were not allowed to the party. Their silhouettes run across the screen in the opening credits amongst all the silhouettes of the show's regular cast. Trivia With this show, Scooby-Doo has been broadcast on four different networks during four decades. The channels that have carried the Scooby-Doo cartoons are CBS (which aired the original show and the second incarnation), ABC (which aired the following six incarnations), The WB (which aired the ninth), and The CW (which aired the tenth). This does not include the reruns aired on cable. This is the first Scooby-Doo animated series since 1991 to make extensive use of the Castle Thunder sound effect, which Hanna-Barbera began to stop using around 1994, and was very rarely used on What's New, Scooby-Doo? and on none of the post-2003 direct-to-video Scooby-Doo movies, to be replaced with new digitally-recorded thunderclaps. In episode 8, there is one scene where actual footage from a few of the recent Scooby-Doo direct-to-video movies is used. Shaggy even converses about the events in that episode. It is unconfirmed, but the show may have been scheduled for a third season, as the series ended with an open-ended cliffhanger (Phibes states 'I will be back, more powerful and feared than before!' as he blasts away on his personal fueled jet pack, which Shaggy tampered with). DVD releases *Volume 1 was released on October 30, 2007. *Volume 2 was released on July 8, 2008. External links * Official Scooby-Doo Website * Imdb Category:Television series Category:Scooby-Doo television series